


Nigh

by BlackIce_K1lls



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Non-Consensual Touching, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIce_K1lls/pseuds/BlackIce_K1lls
Summary: 6 people die and Rin is not happy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nigh

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with my very limited Korean.

"Then tell me, why was someone like you born? Or even me for that matter." Eloni smirks as he twirls his lynch pin around his finger. "I am a robot and you're a human. Why were people like us born?"

"Well that’s because…" Mayday trails off, for she did not have the answer.

-

"You are Zimelu, right?" Kayane smiles and approaches the tall robot.

His eyes are wide and his pupils pinpricks in his black sclera. His neck craned and his joints jutting in unnatural positions. His hands keep swapping from resting to fists. His head quickly juts and jerks when she gets closer.

"Are you alri-" She reaches for his shoulder. She does not intend to scare him. Kayane is scared.

" **그런 것을 만지게 하지마** !" He yells and grabs Kayane by the lining of her kimono. He slams her shoulders into a wall, a dull clang ringing out.  _ Don't let me touch such places! _

"하지마, 하지마, 하지마…" Zimelu drops Kayane down and stumbles back, sitting down. He holds his neck and curls up into a ball.  _ Don't, don't, don't... _

Kayane sighs, then she cries.

-

Haym is crying when he's finally aware. Hands tearing his arms and legs, his limbs turned to crumbled pipes. The rim of his mouth chipped away and he wishes he had the ability to puke like humans.

Squees and yells in joy flood his mics; he can't even hear the sound of his own demise over their voices. Wires pulled, joints improperly bent, he can feel what's left of his leg melting like honey. Metal that makes his neck strains under the stress, tearing exposes vulnerable wires.

The hands cave his chest cavity in before Haym eventually resigns himself to this.

"괴로운 죽는 모습, 어쩔 수 없이…"

_ Seems that this pain was inevitable... _

-

"How did you get in?" Zuke sneers at the white robot in the room. He was simply visiting Eve when he found the thing sitting by her bed.

"Hello to you too." Rin picks at the tatami floor, rattling his fingers on the short table with him.

Zuke steps closer. "How did you get in?"

Rin shrugs. "I was bored."

Zuke slips down to sit across from it. "That doesn't answer my question."

Rin makes the hissy sound of a huff, his hands playing with the rim of a cup. "I don't have to answer it."

Zuke scoffs, his thumbnails pressing into each other's skin and he grits his teeth. "I thought the Metro Division was still getting back up?"

"It is." It's flatly said.

"Then why are you here?"

Rin shrugs again. He grabs cups with both his hands, sliding one over to Zuke, who promptly caught it. "I was thinking while I was waiting for the others. I couldn't ask your bandmate my question. She was busy with Eloni. So I had to ask you instead."

"You have a question for us?"

Rin shrugs a third time. "Yeah, I was bored thinking and then I realized something really weird about your revolution."

Zuke's lungs start to rest and he blinks. He reaches for the teapot on the table and pours a small bit. "What was weird about it?"

"Why didn't you just break into our homes?"

Zuke does a double take, sputtering on his tea. "Wh- what?"

"Why didn't you break into our homes?" Rin repeats, taking the teapot and pouring in his own cup. 

Zuke gulps and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I would prefer if you elaborated."

"If you broke into our homes, you have much easier access to our platinum records. It's not like we take that thing everywhere we have a concert in." Rin's cup continues to fill.

"Um… Ah jeez, that's a good point." Zuke rubs at his face and sits back up again.

"And another thing," it continues, the tea spilling onto the tatami. "If you were going to take out platinum records in the first place, why go after us while we were on tour?"

"Uh, by we, you mean 1010 right?" Rin nods.

"Uh, I actually can't have a straight answer to that." Zuke nervously chuckles, scratching his scalp. "Most of the hijacking we did was because Kliff told us to."

"I honestly find it better that you weren't on our turf." The tea stains the tatami but not Rin, nor his hands. "You would've probably trashed our house even worse than the factory. Maybe even destroy some servers, some technology, some memories..."

"Oh, hahah… I guess…" Zuke feels hands on his neck and shoulders pressing down on him.

"I still hate you for that," it spits out.

"Oh."

The teapot in Rin's hand stops flowing and he promptly drops both it and his cup. A lull of silence passes by and Rin stands up. It takes a bit for Zuke to realize that the teapot is phasing through the robot's leg.

"You and her had killed 6 people that day. I hate you for that," it sneers. "백치…"

"Zuke?" Eve sticks her head into her room with Zuke following suit in reverse. She gasps. "My tatami!"

Zuke twists his head back around and finds that there is only spilt tea.

_ Idiot... _

-

Purl hew snaps a photo from his camera, the flash briefly illuminating the scene. He took the photo from there and shook it to let it develop. He does not blink at the photo. A man fully succumbed to his grief. First his home, then his troops, now his children.

"기뻤던 거야…" the man sobs in his weak autotuned voice.  _ I was so happy… _

Purl hew's eyes barely shift under his glasses. The photo's material creases under his fingertips. He chucks the camera and the photo at those bodies and walks away.

"세계를 보고 싶지 않아…" he says, adjusting the bolts on his glasses.

_ I don't want to see the world anymore... _

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the Korean is lifted from here: https://youtu.be/DRrI4Hr806o
> 
> They're Korean translations of MARETU songs and I went on a sketch spree listening to them. To be more specific, Zimelu's lines are from Scrumize, Haym's from Suji, and Neon J's from Umitigari. The other stuff is my very limited Korean skills.
> 
> Purl hew was to take from Maegamist but the lyric made no sense (it was like 'I don’t want to see the world, I'll use my front head'? ??), Eloni also was supposed to take from Umitigari, and Rin was supposed to quote Before I was Born. These were cut because it didn't fit well and it's 1 am as I write this so I am way too lazy to figure something out.
> 
> Eloni and Rin's segments were supposed to be longer too. Haym's is so fricked up because of some certain fanfics I got curious about and I read minor parts of. Boy can't catch a break. I just write the thing sometimes y'all. Judge me all you want just don't be rude.


End file.
